


Addictive Kisses

by VenezuelanWriter



Series: Intoxicating Kisses [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, Dates, Double Date, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss may heal an addiction, but it may as well develop another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Placed during season one, when Henry was still in prison. 
> 
> This could be read as a standalone but everything makes more sense if you read Kisses That Heal Addictions.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Since Barry and Cisco started their relationship, life just got better, to say the least. It’s not like something else around them changed, because they still hadn’t told anybody about it, but that wasn’t necessary for their love to grow in magical ways.

Ok, maybe I’m being a little too sappy about it, but the days they’d spent together had been really good. Excellent, even. And all melodramatic stuff aside, the happiness they had achieved in those three weeks was _huge_.

Definitely, the hardest part was not being able to show their affection whenever they weren’t alone. It was just frustrating. Nevertheless, until they decided to tell their friends, they couldn’t do anything about it but dealing with it, accepting they had to keep calling each other ‘buddy’ or ‘man’ (something they didn’t do anymore, because that’s the way they called their _friends_ ) and that they had to pretend they didn’t spend a lot of time together outside work (to summarize shortly their situation).

They had managed to share time together alone in Cisco’s apartment, Barry’s house (when Joe and Iris weren’t there) and on dates they had like twice or luckily three times a week, in which they could go to the movies, to a park, to have lunch or dinner at a restaurant, or to somewhere amazing just The Flash could get.

Today it was Sunday, they had chosen to spend the day at Barry’s place because Joe was going out to “do some exercise, because he was getting old”, and they would have the opportunity to be alone at least until the afternoon when Joe got back.

Sitting on the living room’s couch, after watching Batman v Superman (again, because they had loved the film), they talked about everything and nothing when an important matter was brought up: telling their friends.

“We should tell them already. I’m getting pretty tired of hiding it,” Cisco told Barry as he finished the few popcorns left.

“You think so? I’m still a little scared of their reaction,” Barry replied.

“I know, I sort of am too, but I’ve thought about it and it wouldn’t be that bad,” he said and put the empty bowl away. “Let’s analyze it together,” he suggested.

“Sure. First… I don’t know? Cait?” Barry offered unsure.

“Yeah, anyone it’s fine. So, we know her, she loves to think a lot, and maybe she’ll think it’s weird, like the rest of them because we’ve never said we’re gay or something.” Cisco said. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to imagine everything as perfect and real as possible.

“Right, they’re all going to think it’s weird for that. But that will be it?”

“Yeah, it’s simple. She’ll think it’s weird, and maybe she’ll make us a long questionnaire about everything so she can understand. But I don’t think there’s gonna be rejection on her side.”

“Right. Keep going,” Barry said, interested.

“Well, Dr. Wells is so indifferent. I mean, he cares about us individually, but you do realize he won’t give _a single shit_ if we’re together or not, right? Maybe if we’re lucky what he’ll care about the most is about it affecting our ‘work’. Which it won’t, and he knows that.” Cisco explained.

“You’re right, again. I think I’ve never worried about him knowing so much. It’s like you said, he doesn’t care about anything,” Barry said as he looked away and thought about Harrison’s personality.

“Exactly. So, moving on, Iris. I don’t know her really well, but she’s always claimed to wish the best things for you and to be happy and all that crap. And I’m awesome for you! I know she’ll be happy as long as you are,” he said. “Besides, she’ll be glad to know that you finally got over her,” he added quickly.

“Hey! Don’t be like that. I really loved her,” the speedster complained slightly offended.

“I know, relax, but it’s true. You know it,” Cisco defended himself.

“Fine, whatever, she will be glad. What about Joe?” He asked, curiosity mixed with concern in his voice.

“Again, he’s someone you know better than me, but I think he’ll be really open about the idea. He’s the one I think will be shocked the most. You know, because he raised you and everything. But after the shock’s gone, he’ll be ok with it. He’s always protected you, and maybe what will worry him is what the rest of the world will think,” Cisco said.

Barry thought about what Cisco was saying before replying.

“Sounds realistic enough for me. And my dad, damn… I don’t know if you have any prediction for him, but really, I’m so afraid he’ll be disappointed,” he sighed.

“Why would he be disappointed? It’s not like a one night stand got you pregnant,” Cisco scoffed. Barry gave him a confused look. “That’s exactly what I meant.”

“Whatever, so maybe disappointed it’s not the best word,” Barry said practically ignoring Cisco’s joke “but what if he wants grandchildren and all of that? I’m his only son”.

“Well, first, I think it’s a little too early to think about that. It’s not like I’m not happy with you, but last time I checked marriage it’s far away in both of our plans. Maybe we don’t even make it for so long. Or maybe we do. And either way, you could always adopt. What if you fell in love with an infertile woman? He couldn’t hate you for that,” he insisted.

“True, but people don’t choose to be infertile like choosing to be with a guy,” Barry replied.

“You’re right too, but anyway, the point is that he’s your father, and even when I know he’ll be ok with it, in the hypothetic case he wouldn’t, he couldn’t do anything about it. Your life is only yours, and I know that what he’ll care about the most, is that you’re still a good man with good values and everything,” Cisco said calming himself and Barry down.

“I… I hope you’re right, Cisco, but even if you weren’t, I still have to tell him eventually,” Barry said. And it sucked so much to remember that. He straightened his position on the couch. 

“Yes, and the sooner the better,” Cisco said enthusiastically, turning to face him as well.

“I _guess,_ ” Barry said unconvinced.

“Oh, well, and I’ve thought before about what would Ronnie and Eddie think too, and they’ll be so shocked they’ll think we’re not even serious, or maybe they’ll know we _are_  being serious and just freeze, but it’s understandable because they’re not expecting it after all. I think they’ll be the ones that take longer to get used to it, but trust me, they’ll survive. And it’s not like Eddie’s really close to us, so don’t worry too much about what he’ll think,” Cisco explained Barry. He tried to comfort him, as well, and to give him hope and courage to finally doing this.

“Yeah, maybe the one who tells Eddie can be Iris, even, or something. I don’t care about that, either, and I'm not actually close to Ronnie yet, so…”

“Oh, but I do, and I do care about his opinion. But I already thought about it, and it’ll be just fine, trust me.” Cisco assured.

“I do. And what about your family? You didn’t mention them.” Barry pointed out.

“It’s not like I care if they find out next Christmas or next time there’s a family reunion or something. You know I have never had a good communication with them.” Cisco replied dryly.

“Yeah. I just want you to be sure about not telling them.” Barry knew how much it could hurt to keep a secret from someone you care about.

“I’m totally ok with it. They’ll know as soon as they invite me over to something again. But I don’t have to keep them updated on my life if I haven’t heard from them either.”

“You’re right. I guess you are, I mean, it’s your family, you know them.” Barry actually thought this wasn’t his business. They were going to tell his family because they were both related to them and because he had a real and loving family.

“I don’t want to keep talking about them,” Cisco said, sounding annoyed. “What if we kill some time?” He asked suggestively.

“I think it’d be a great idea.”

They started kissing, and not too long after they had, Barry heard the front door opening and while everything else happened in slow motion, he took himself off Cisco and sat apart from him on the couch looking casual. After he did so, he stood up and turned around.

“Iris! What a surprise, girl! You should have called!” He exclaimed, maybe sounding a little too enthusiastic.

“Oh, I just thought I could pass by and give you a little surprise. Eddie’s going to a conference and I had no plans for today.” She looked around and noticed Cisco. “Hey, Cisco!”

“Hey!” He replied, trying not to feel like it actually sucked that she’d interrupted their date. She didn’t know it, though.

“Where’s my dad?” She asked, noticing the guys were alone.

“He’s out doing exercise. He said he’s feeling, you know, old and stuff,” Barry replied waving a hand around.

“Exercise is never a bad idea, I guess,” Iris said when she recalled the many times Joe claimed he actually hated to exercise. “Did he tell you when he’ll be back?”

“Around afternoon. Cisco and I were going to y’know, spend some time watching movies,” Barry commented as he pointed to Cisco and the TV. He thought about adding _having so bro time_ , but it would have been so forced. And fake; Cisco would’ve hated it.

“Do you care if I join you? I could go to the mall or something and come back later when my dad’s here,” Iris offered almost leaving already. She thought that maybe they wanted to talk about girls and videogames and science and whatever those nerds talked about.

“Oh, no, why would you leave?” Cisco replied, knowing he’d later feel guilty if he told her to go. “We were just going to watch movies, it’s not like you bother us or something.”

Barry turned to look at him, as in a silent _you don’t have to do this_ , but Cisco didn’t pay much attention.

 “Great! So what are we watching?” Iris replied smiling as she sat on the couch.

 

 

“Well, that was a good movie,” Cisco commented them as he stood up. “I think it’s time for me to go home.”

“Wait, why? It’s still early,” Barry asked, his eyebrows frowned.

“Yeah, but I have some things to do. Don’t worry, really,” Cisco said and patted Barry’s shoulder friendly.

“Whatever you want, dude, but you could have stayed longer,” Barry replied. And it still was just _so_ awful to call him dude. But anyways.

“See you around, Iris,” Cisco told her waving his hand.

 “Sure. I had a nice time with you,” Iris offered with a smile on her face.

 “I’ll walk you to the door,” Barry said and got up as well.

They both went to the doorway and Barry checked Iris wasn’t paying much attention to them (which of course she wasn’t, still focused on the TV and her phone screen) to get out of his house with Cisco to give him a proper goodbye.

“Are you mad?” Barry asked as he crossed his arms and tried to analyze Cisco’s expression.

“No, why would you say that?” The tech replied, but it was pointless.

“C’mon, babe, I know you.” He whispered lower because of the pet name. “I know something’s bothering you. I guess it’s the fact that we couldn’t spend the day the way we wanted?” He half-asked, half-stated because he was 99% sure that was the reason. He grabbed Cisco’s arm softly.

“Yeah, well, sort of. I really like being with you but it’s a shame we can only be a couple when we’re alone,” Cisco replied low-headed.

Barry took his chin and kissed him. Slow and sweet.

“I know, but I promise we’ll tell them soon,” Barry told him, looking him straight in the eyes while their noses still touching after the kiss.

“Sure,” Cisco replied, not completely convinced but at least his eyes looked brighter.

“C’mon, all you need is a little more kissing to take that grumpy face away.”

* * *

Later that day, Barry was on the kitchen table and texted Cisco.

_Hey, babe, how are you doing?_

**_Cool. I’m preparing some food for dinner_ **

_What are you having?_

**_Not a big deal. Just an eggs and bacon sandwich_ **

_Sounds pretty good. I wish we were together_

**_Me too. But you can’t come, right?_ **

_No, Joe is already here and Iris’ making us dinner_

**_Then we’ll see again tomorrow_ **

_Maybe... Maybe sooner_

**_I like it sooner. Ily_ **

_Don’t ‘ily’ me. I LOVE YOU_

**_Fiiiiine, ‘I love you’_ **

_I just made you smile, didn’t i?_

**_Maybe_ **

“Hey, Bar, what are you smiling at?” Joe asked him and pulled him out of his conversation with Cisco. Had he really been smiling goofily like he believed he had?

“Me? Ehm, I’m just… scrolling on Facebook, y’know. Funny posts.” He replied nervously tapping his phone screen.

 “No, you’re not.” Iris could tell he was lying and peeked her head above his shoulder. “That’s a chat! Who is making you smile that much?” Iris asked enthusiastically but Barry had already safely closed the WhatsApp tab and even locked his phone.

“No one!” He protested.

“Are you dating someone new?” She asked, now next to him on the table resting her head on her hands, curious.

_I should_ really _take this chance to introduce the fact that I am._

“Well, yeah, but I-” _Relax, Barry. They still don’t know._ “hadn’t told you ‘cause I’m not ready yet,” he replied trying to sound more casual than he was. At least it was technically the truth.

“When are we going to meet her?” Joe asked curiously.

_‘Her’, dammit._

“You’ll know-” _what I’m supposed to say? Her? Him?_ “‘em when I’m ready. I don’t want to screw things up yet.” _It’s not a lie. It’s just that I hope they’d heard ‘her’._ He knew he had sounded wary. Whatever.

Joe and Iris decided to brush off the subject because Barry was getting really stressed about it. They knew he’d introduce her anytime soon.

* * *

At night, Barry was in his room chatting on the phone with Cisco.

_Are you ready to sleep already?_ He typed down on his iPhone.

**_Nope. I’m not sleepy_ **

_Me neither, what a shame, right?_

**_Right_ **

Barry didn’t reply, and in less than two minutes Cisco heard a knock on his door. He wasn’t sure if he was or was not surprised.

“Hey,” Barry practically exclaimed when Cisco opened the door.

“You meant it when you said sooner,” he replied as he let the speedster come in.

“Yeah. But I can’t stay. I’m supposed to be in my room.” Barry shrugged.

“You sneaked out?!” Cisco asked, surprised. Soon enough Barry was seducing him with those gentle touches of his, just a hand landing on his shoulder.

“You make it sound like I’m twelve,” Barry rolled his eyes, and came closer to Cisco, lowering his hand to the darker guy’s arm.

“Yeah, because 25-year-olds don’t need to sneak out,” Cisco was trying hard not to fall that easy on Barry’s charms.

But oh now Barry was pulling apart slightly, saying, “If you want, I can just leave again,” he was kidding, a teasing smile on his lips.

“You know I don’t mean it like that,” Cisco pulled him by his arm, and literally leaped into Barry’s arms.

They started kissing, and when Barry was on top of Cisco on his couch biting his lip and grinding his body against his, he pulled apart breathless.

“I think I should go,” Barry said, looking between Cisco’s eyes and lips. They were tempting.

“Right. You always have to go.” Cisco replied, displeased.

“No, really, I’m sorry, but I don’t want to start something if I’m not going to finish it properly. And really, while I’m sneaked out seems like a nice occasion?” He stroked Cisco’s pectoral, Cisco almost moaned at the touch.

“You’re right, there’s no problem, really.” He wasn’t mad or anything. But yeah a little taste of Barry’s body would come in handy anytime soon. “I just think I already miss your lips.”

Barry kissed him. “Don’t, you’ll see me _and them_ tomorrow again. I’ll text you when I get home,” he said and added another kiss. He got up and left, leaving Cisco warm and lonely on his couch.

Not too longer after, Cisco received a text.

_I’m in my room again, babe. Safe and sound. Apparently nobody noticed I sneaked out. Have a good rest. I love you to pieces_

**_Haha. Good night to you, too. I love you, and I miss you_ **

_Me too_


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, they texted each other in the morning as usual (before they arrived at Star Labs, and when they got there they kept things simple as it was supposed to be). Barry left early to the CCPD, and in the afternoon, Cisco called him.

“Hi!” Barry said as he picked up. He was at his lab, running some DNA tests on a crime scene’s evidence.

“Hi. I decided I wanted to hear your voice to make the most of this time I’m here alone” Cisco’s voice filled Barry’s ears.

“Oh, where’s Cait?” He inquired since she rarely left that place.

“She told me she’d go out to buy lunch. And Wells isn’t here, y’know,” Wells actually wasn’t there a lot. He was around most of the time, but that was because of Barry. Otherwise, they weren’t sure where on the building he was.

“I see. So how’s your day going?” Barry asked, concentrated on the entry of his lab. Just in case.

“Bored, since you’re not here,” he said typing stuff on his keyboard but he wasn’t actually doing _something_.

“Aw, don’t miss me so much, we’ll see at night.”

“Where are we going?” Cisco wasn’t aware of Barry’s plans.

“I don’t know since I just decided that.” So, neither was he.

“Oh, sure, I’ll see you later, then. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Barry smiled and hung up. Cisco did the same in the other end of the line.

“Who was that on the phone, Cisco?” Wells’ voice was coming from behind him, he alarmed and pretty much just _died_.

“Oh my God, Dr. Wells, how long have you been there?” He asked, extremely worried. At least he didn’t think he’d mentioned Barry’s name.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think time enough,” Wells answered since he could easily tell Cisco had something to hide. “You sounded really affectionate, though. Are you dating a new girl?”

“Uhmm, something like that.” _But it’s not because I’m not ‘dating’ her. It’s because I’m not dating ‘her’._ Ugh. Still, it wasn’t a lie _._ “It’s compliCaitd, I guess. I want you to know that person soon, anyway.”

“I’d be pleased.”

* * *

“Hey, where are you going?” Caitlin asked Barry, he'd come back to STAR later that day to help them in some theories and was now gathering his stuff from the cortex.

“To Cisco’s. I think we’ll watch some show or something.”

“Oh, you two have been really close lately,” she tried to be subtle, but clear.

 _Closer than you think._ “I guess. Why would you say it, though?” Had they been obvious? A lot closer than usual?

“You know, things I’ve noticed.” _Like I noticed you making out almost a month ago_. “You go out a lot, but I mean it’s _all_ fine.” Subtle.

“Of course it is. We’re friends.” Maybe too defensive? He hopes not, and leaves without further explanation shortly after that.

* * *

Caitlin was determinined to get something out of them. Fine, she had to respect their privacy, but how could they not tell them? Or her, at least. They had to or she’d make them to.

“Hey, Cisco, do you think it’d be a good idea to set Barry a blind date? I think I know someone he might like,” she asked from the med bay, Cisco on the main desk.

“Oh, I don’t know.” He answered casually. “I’m not really sure, he’s not up for relationships these days.”

“Has he told you so? I mean, you’ve to spend a lot of time together,” She tried to spy on his reaction. And damn, he was good at pretending he wasn’t freaking out.

“Well, not explicitly, but I think he’s busy being The Flash and everything. It’s a pretty overwhelming job.” He wouldn’t tell a bigger lie. No way. It was _not_ necessary.

“Oh, c’mon, maybe all he needs it’s a little distraction? I think he might really like her.” She was struggling not to laugh, actually, because she was definitely having fun.

“Cait, I know your good intentions,” _which are better than you think but whatever_ , she thought as he spoke, “but actually he already met someone and I don’t think he’ll want to know someone else.” Maybe it was necessary to bring that up. At least he was not lying to her.

“Oh, that’s a shame! He would have loved her.”

* * *

“You know, today Cait told me she wanted to set you a blind date.” Cisco looked up at Barry, who had an arm around him, they were lying on Cisco’s bed entertained with a marathon of Doctor Who.

“Really? It doesn’t sound like something she’d do.” Barry replied and looked at the ceiling.

“I thought the same thing. I told her you recently started dating someone else.”

“And what did she say?”

“She said it was a shame, and she’d mentioned we’ve spent a lot of time together” Barry remained silent, looking thoughtful. “What?”

“She told me something like that a few days ago. Are we being obvious?” He turned his face to Cisco.

“I don’t think so. Dr. Wells listened to me while talking to you and I don’t think he knows it was you.”

“What did he listen?” He asked, almost alarmed.

“That I said I love you. I got _mad_ nervous, but I made sure he didn’t suspect it was you.”

“The other day Iris and Joe were all interrogative about who I was texting to. I told them I wasn’t ready for them to know ‘them’ yet.”

 “You’re still not ready to tell people?” Cisco asked, hopeful.

“I think I’m ready. And if I’m not, what I really am is impatient for stop hiding it. You?” Barry was being so transparent it felt amazingly right.

“I think I share your feelings. I don’t know if I ever will feel ‘ready’ at all.” Cisco’s answer was honest, as well.

“So… what if we start tomorrow? We don’t have to tell everyone at the same time. Maybe we can give baby steps.” Barry said, still a little terrified of telling people.

“I agree. Cait first. She’s the one we have to hide from  the most. Then, maybe Wells… and then Ronnie?” Cisco suggested.

“Whatever works for me, really. Tomorrow it is.”

“Tomorrow, baby.”

* * *

“That was close,” Caitlin said, then a rush of wind filled the room.

“Really close. But you got him, as usual,” Cisco said, turning around to face Barry.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Barry replied, and patted Cisco’s shoulder. Then, he remember Caitlin was still there. “Any of you, of course.”

“Hey guys,” Cisco said before it got even more awkward, “Would you like to go out later? Maybe go for something to eat.”

Yeap, this was it, they were actually going to do it. “I’m in,” Barry replied as they’d planned, then he turned to Caitlin.

“Sure,” she answered when she noticed the pairs of eyes on her. “Why not,” Caitlin added after thinking about it for a second. _Maybe because I don’t want to see them kissing again. By mistake. But I guess they’ll be careful. At least I hope so. What if they just invite me to look casual but actually expect me to decline? Ugh, too late if that’s the case._

* * *

That evening, the three of them found themselves around a table at a local restaurant.

They ordered their plates and did some small talk before Cisco and Barry exchanged glances to _go for it_.

“So, Caitlin… Cisco and I actually planned this. “ Barry said and still looked carefully into Cisco’s eyes between every couple of words just in case he regretted it. “It was not improvised. We want to tell you something.” He nodded questioningly in Cisco’s direction once more.

“Oh. What’s going on?” She was caught off guard, because this was _not_ them telling her about their thing, right? Because she was not ready for it.

“Also,” Cisco said, “before any of us says anything else, you have to know that we haven’t told a single person and we thought that you would be a good start.” He hurried the words out of this mouth. It seemed a little surreal to be in this situation.

“And you have to know that we’re really terrified about your reactions,” Barry confessed. Because he had- _they_ had to let her know that this wasn’t being easy.

Caitlin’s mind lit up. _OMG, they’re going to tell me! I should act surprised. Oh my, they’re the sweetest, I’m the first to know officially._

 “Why are you worried, what did you do?” She asked, pretending she had no clue what they were talking about. Since she couldn’t do anything else. And she knows the first thing she’d think is that they’d “done” something.

“The thing is that we are…. Together. Like together, you know?” Cisco said, always brave. At heart. At the most difficult stuff.

“You mean like, a couple?” Caitlin asked, with what she thought was a confused-slash-surprised look. _How could I have deduced that so quickly? Is it actually likely?_

“Actually, yes… we are together that way.” Barry replied looking at her blank expression, searching for some kind of feedback. He reached Cisco’s hand above the table to comfort each other in this freaking anxiety moment. Anxiety because they were _anxious_.

Caitlin’s mind was actually as blank as her expression. _What do I say next? Shall I congratulate them? It’s not like they’re engaged. Should I ask questions? Why would I actually do if I didn’t know?_

“Say something, you’re killing us here,” Cisco said and shook Caitlin out of her thoughts.

“Oh, guys, sorry, it’s ok.” She said, knowing that it was the most important thing for them to hear right now. “I’m surprised, that’s all. I didn’t expect that at all.” _Maybe I’m forcing it too much?_

“No?” Barry inquired. “We thought you did somehow since you’ve been asking questions lately. We thought we might’ve been obvious or something.”

“No, not at all!” Her answer came out too fake even for her own ears. “I a- uhm, guys, can I be honest with you? Totally honest.” Her voice was calmed, but a little nervous.

“We’d appreciate the honesty here, really,” Cisco said. Because if Caitlin was pretending she didn’t care too much about this but she _did_ they had to know. She didn’t have to act like it was ok if-

“Well, I sort of saw you a few weeks ago, the last time we went out with Iris,” She confessed, frowning.

“Saw us _how_?” Barry asked, and now he was edgy.

“Saw you kissing outside the bar.” Barry’s eyes  widened and Cisco was pale. “I didn’t tell anyone, don’t worry. I kept it to myself. I didn’t understand anything at all, literally, and I didn’t think it was ok to tell you I saw you. We were just worried and I was going to check on you. I hope you’re not mad.”

“Well, I’m not mad, but I can’t believe you already knew,” Cisco sighed, both from relieve and actual surprise.

“I’m not, either. Just… you know, shocked.” He was silent, doing all the math in his head of the things that had happened since then. Just _thinking_ how she'd been aware of them since that day. 

“But I’m honored you still chose me to be the first to know! You got my support guys, in everything. You don’t have to worry, nothing has changed.” In each of her hands she held one of theirs.

“I think I speak for booth of us when I say that I am really glad to hear you say that.” Barry said. Then, Cisco added:

“Absolutely. And we’re planning on telling more people soon. Maybe tomorrow we’ll tell Wells. But until we do, keep us covered, please.” He waved between him and Barry.

“Sure, there’s no problem.” She replied smiling, then sighed. “Now that we’ve got through _that_ …” _that awkward moment for all of us,_ “can I ask you how it all started?”

“Well, it’s sorta complicated…” Barry said looking between her and Cisco, flash memories of Cisco’s smoking history. “And kinda private, too. But actually it just happened. We were getting awfully close without being more than friends, and we… did it. Kissing, I mean. It wasn’t when you saw us, but a few days before.”

“Oh.” Caitlin simply says. A short silent passed before she spoke again. “Not that I want to meddle in your stuff, but when are you telling Joe? And Iris.”

Cisco chose to speak for his boyfriend. “As soon as we tell Wells and Ronnie. We’re nervous about it, them knowing is another level.”

Caitlin listened to them and their concerns and she tried not to ask too many questions, they talked and laughed a lot, and it felt wonderful for Cisco and Barry to behave like they wanted to with someone around. Maybe they weren’t as affectionate as in private, because they still were in public, and they wouldn’t make a scene, but they at least could stop calling each other “buddy”, and “man”. At least they could look at each other and it didn’t matter if it was for too long or too intimate. And last but not least, they could  smooch goodbye before everyone headed their own places.

* * *

Next day, Dr. Wells, Caitlin and Cisco were at STAR Labs, 6:30pm.

“If you want, you can leave for today,” Dr. Wells told them. “It’s been a long day and we all would like to have some rest.”

“Sure,” Caitlin replied, almost gathering her stuff to leave.

“Actually,” Barry said and brought back their attention “I’d like to tell you something if you could tell Ronnie to pass by,” he said.

Caitlin’s face lit with understanding.

“Sure, I’ll call him,” she said.

Cisco looked at Barry nervously, and Barry returned the expression. They were nervy about telling more people, but the first step was supposed to be the hardest and they had already given it.

* * *

“Well, this is hard… A lot,” Barry started “But the reason because I gathered you, Ronnie and Dr. Wells, is to tell you something.”

“Cait already knows and I’m… involved,” Cisco explained.

Dr. Wells’ face looked for signs of what was happening in both of their behaviors. He wasn’t finding anything.

In the other hand, Ronnie waited patiently for them to talk while he leaned against a desk and crossed his arms.

Caitlin expected silent and anxiously to see her boyfriend and mentor’s reaction.

“I’ll just say it straight… the thing is,” Barry said and took a deep breath “That Cisco and I are together,” he finally said and looked both Harrison and Ronnie in their eyes, desperate.

“What? Do you mean, like boyfriends and stuff?” Ronnie asked, incredulous, ready to laugh as he smiled.

“Yeah… just like that,” Cisco said. “Is it fine?” he asked, worried, like if he actually had to ask for their permission or approval.

Ronnie’s face was serious again and he realized they weren’t joking.

“I have to say I wasn’t expecting it at all, Mr. Ramon and Mr. Allen.” Harrison said, the attention of everyone was in his words. “I’m quite surprised. But you don’t have to worry about my acceptance, I think you’re both still brilliant,” he said and managed to draw a smile on their faces.

“I agree; I think I never thought it was possible either, you and you…” Ronnie said pointing to them “Together, _that_ way, but… It’s fine,” he said, and felt like he didn’t sound convinced enough. “ _Completely_ fine, trust me,” he assured.

Barry approached Harrison and asked him a word alone. They left the cortex and went to another room.

“Dr. Wells, your opinion is hugely important for me,” Barry said nervously. “I’ve always admired you and I don’t want you to think I’m unprofessional”.

“Mr. Allen, I know you must be worried about this. I imagine telling those you care about about a same-sex couple isn’t easy. But the concept I have of both of you is not going to change for who you choose to love.” he said in a comforting voice.

“Thanks for your understanding. It means a lot to me,” Barry replied, relieved, but still a little tense.

“Please let Cisco know that, too. I know he was worried about it. I heard him talking on the phone with you last week. He told me he wanted to introduce me that person soon. I knew something was going on when he didn’t mention a gender, Barry, but I never thought it would be you,” Dr. Wells said thoughtfully.

“You’re clever, Dr. Wells. I’m really glad you are so good with all of this. I’ll go out again, to see what they’re talking about,” Barry said, smiling “You know, making sure Ronnie isn’t drowning Cisco in questions,” he said and turned around.

“Sure, go,” Wells replied.

“Oh, and Dr. Wells?” Barry asked before leaving.

“Yes?”

“Joe still doesn’t know. In case you talk to him these days,” he said, knowing the rest of the favor was implicit.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dr. Wells said as he nodded.

“Thank you,” Barry said and left.

* * *

_In the meanwhile_

“So… Cisco here found love?” Ronnie asked punching him playfully on his arm.

“Hey! It just happened, I guess” Cisco said and Ronnie’s eyebrows lifted suggestively. Cisco laughed. “It’s not like that, man! I really love him,” he said, a little more serious.

Ronnie also stopped playing and Caitlin left them alone (partially alone. At least she couldn’t hear their voices if they talked quietly).

“Seriously, though… how?” Ronnie asked, curious.

“Actually, I don’t know. He kissed me one day and it became normal, I guess. We were in this… ‘Romantic friendship’ before and suddenly we… started feeling things, and we talked about it and then it was settled,” he vaguely explained remembering everything.

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t smoked. Or even, if Barry hadn’t found out about it. Or… if he’d denied it, or a lot of other what ifs. What he knew, however, was that thank God things had happened the way they did, because right now he felt his life was perfect.

“I’m happy for you. Not everybody is brave enough to tell their friends about their relationships when they aren’t conventional,” Ronnie said quietly. “Look who’s coming!” he exclaimed when he saw Barry, who smiled at the gesture.

The speedster grabbed his coat and approached Cisco.

“What if we go out, all of us? Maybe go for some beers,” Barry suggested.

“I think we’re in. Cait, do you want us to go?” Ronnie asked her fiancée.

“Hon, I prepared dinner for tonight, remember?” she said apologetically.

“Right! Sorry, guys, I think we won’t be able to join you this time,” Ronnie turned around.

“It’s fine, we can save that double date for later,” Cisco said.

“What if we go anyway? Just us,” Barry asked him.

“Sure. Why not, right?”

* * *

They ended up in some random local ordering beers, talking and enjoying the company.

After five rounds of drinking, Barry paid (even when Cisco insisted he wanted to pay his beers) and they started walking to Cisco’s place from there since it wasn’t too far away.

When they were in front of Cisco’s apartment door, instead of saying goodbye, Barry asked mockingly, “May I stay the night?”

“Yes, you may stay the night,” Cisco replied just as playfully. He opened the door and they entered the warm living room.

“I’m gonna call Joe, just give me a sec,” Barry told Cisco.

“Sure,” he replied.

Barry took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Joe.

“Hi! Yeah, I know it’s a little late. Good. Anyway, I was just calling you because I’m staying at Cisco’s tonight. Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow,” he said and hung up.

“What was he telling you?” Cisco asked him.

“To take care and to keep him posted if something happened. The usual…  Now, I think I have some time now to do something.” Barry said, he had a charming smile on his lips and placed his arms around Cisco’s waist.

“And what would that be?” Cisco played along, his arms on Barry’s shoulders.

“I don’t know, kissing my lovely man a little bit?”

“I think he’d love that.”

Barry gave Cisco a quick peck on is lips, and then two more before locking lips with him strongly. They moved their lips in their kiss finding a pace that worked for them. Actually, what they didn’t know was that anything could have worked for them as long as they kept kissing. Of course, a kiss could be messy or disgusting, but they were too experimented for that. At least experimented enough. Cisco pulled Barry’s head against his with his hands on his nape and the speedster’s hands rested on Cisco’s lower back.

Cisco pulled apart and giggled. Barry smiled back.

“What are you laughing at?” The speedster asked.

“I like you. I love you, indeed. And kissing you is always… easing. I can’t help but smile at that, that’s all,” Cisco explained. And in moments like these is where my theory of not-enough-sappiness enters. Cisco would never say something like that during a kiss –not with anyone other than Barry, or course.

“You’re the sweetest, you know. I smile, because you smiled,” Oh, and there’s his response twice as sappy. My theory is _life_.

Barry sealed their lips again and took Cisco’s lower lip between his and pulled it to the right to start opening every time more his lips as he moved them slowly. It was the most elegant kiss he might have given someone and who knows, maybe the most elegant Cisco had received. Cisco slowly, just as slowly as Barry was being, introduced his tongue on Barry’s mouth and let it brush his, biting a little his upper lip.

Barry kissed that bite back with his entire heart and devoured Cisco’s mouth hungrily. Still, it was classy. He pushed Cisco closer to his body by his waist and felt a little resistance. That made him quickly build a hypothesis… why would Cisco want to save a distance between their bodies?

He pulled apart slowly, careful not to leave Cisco kissing the air, and caught his breath quietly.

“Why don’t you want to be close to me, huh? It’s ok, baby, we can totally take care of that,” Barry said as he held Cisco’s face with his hands.

Cisco lowered his gaze as he smiled to press his body against Barry’s and find out he was getting hard too. It was a relieving feeling for him. They started kissing again but Barry didn’t want things to progress at the living room.

“Shall we go to your room?”

“Yes,” was all he said. His brain wasn’t thinking too clearly right now. What was going to happen next? Not knowing an answer to that made him aroused, because he knew at least _something_ would happen.

They went to his bedroom, and Barry took off his coat. Cisco got out of his jacket, as well. They soon laid on the bed –Cisco’s underneath Barry’s silhouette– and picked up on the kiss they were sharing before. Barry got passionate again and kissed Cisco’s jawline and neck, who enjoyed the treatment deeply.

Cisco’s hands kept Barry down, clinging from head to toes with each other. Barry slid his hand under Cisco’s shirt and caressed in a way between hot and sweet his abdomen. He pulled the shirt up and helped Cisco getting out of it, who returned the favor in a matching way. When they felt their chests touching, it sent  a lot of feelings through their bodies and Cisco pulled down Barry even more. The speedster went back to kiss the mechanical engineer’s neck and after this time instead of going back to his mouth, he kept lowering his lips until he got to the guy’s nipples. At first, he just kissed the surroundings of the sensitive area, but not much later he started sucking and nipping at them. Cisco couldn’t help but letting scape a little whimper out of his mouth, and grabbed Barry’s ass to hold it and simultaneously bring him (if it was possible) closer to him.

Barry settled in Cisco’s embrace and put his right leg between his. He'd had his hands on Cisco’s pectorals and while moving his mouth to his other nipple, he placed them on the buckle of his belt. He separated his face off Cisco’s chest and looked up.

Cisco opened his eyes, a little confused.

“What?” he asked in a low voice.

“Do you mind if I take them off?” Barry asked, referring to his pants, trying not to ruin the moment.

“Are you kiddin’? Of course, I don’t,” he whispered.

Barry didn’t say anything else and started getting Cisco out of his pants to do the same with himself, both of them remaining just in their underwear.

Cisco had these gray boxers briefs that fitted him perfectly and Barry a pair of navy blue low rise trunks that made him look _sexy as fuck_. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and their gazes were glistening with lust and joy. They kissed again, smiling between their kisses, and in one of those pauses, Barry approached Cisco’s earlobe to bite it softly and suck it eventually.

“Cisco?” he breathed against his ear.

“Mm?” he moaned in response.

“What do you want to do?” he asked.

And Cisco knew exactly what he meant by that. But he was too lost in the moment to consider thoughtfully the possible options, and he wanted to do different things he wasn’t sure Barry would like to try, so he played it safe and said something that was ‘classic’.

“We can… you know, touch,” he said, a little breathless.

Barry didn’t pull apart to reply.

“You mean like,” he rubbed his hand against Cisco’s shaft through his underwear, “this?” He finished his sentence seductively.

“Mmhm,” Cisco replied lifting his hips.

“Ok, then. I am really into that,” Barry said and sucked at the earlobe once more.

Cisco, after a moment of getting lost in the mixture of feelings, placed his right hand on Barry’s lower back and slipped his hand under his trunks. His butt cheeks were soft and they felt toned under his palm. Barry put his hand under Cisco’s underclothing and slowly put his fingers around his dick. He fisted it slowly while he found a good rhythm for his strokes. He stopped his ministrations and moved Cisco out of the fabric completely. It was worth the short wait because after he did, it was a lot easier to play with Cisco’s groin. He massaged his balls with one hand while he caressed the tip of his cock with the other one’s thumb. He did that until he decided it was enough of teasing (though Cisco wasn’t desperate for it) and started fisting him again, with a pace and a strength already chosen. Not too much after, Cisco was at the border of his release and Barry encouraged that by biting at his shoulder and kissing him again on his thick lips.

Cisco came hard, moaning on his throat, feeling how Barry’s hand wouldn’t let go of his sensitive organ immediately. When he was fully done with his orgasm, he opened his eyes and found Barry looking down at him as if he was the most precious human being alive. His hand was no longer his member, now both of them rested on each side of Cisco’s head.

“Fuck, that was…” Cisco panted. “Now, let me take care of that,” he said since he felt Barry’s manhood fully hard against his leg.

“Please, it’s hurting already,” Barry whimpered.

Without switching positions, Barry lifted enough for Cisco to take his underwear off and reveal his throbbing cock.

Cisco didn’t hesitate on holding it and started moving his hand along its length. It didn’t take much before Barry was moving his hips involuntarily into Cisco’s fist, and as he already was awfully aroused, he soon closed his eyes firmly and came in Cisco’s hand like he’d done as well.

Barry took off Cisco and laid down on his side.

“You’re fucking incredible, Cisco. Like… looking at you already makes me hot. You’re hot, you know that, right?” Barry told him putting his hair out of his face.

“I guess I do now. You are super sexy, too. And this was… beyond my expectations,” he said. Barry kissed his forehead tenderly.

“Do you want to sleep now? I’m a little exhausted,” Barry said.

“Sure,” Cisco replied just as tiredly.

They curled in a spooning position and fell asleep without even caring about the wet spots they’d left.

It had been a perfect first experience for them, sweet, and elegant, and patient and maybe a little rushed too. Just… balanced. It was theirs and that was all it took to make it special. They loved each other and that was what mattered, sharing an intimate moment with someone you respect and appreciate. Now they couldn’t wait for another occasion of those or of something _even_ better.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, they woke up almost simultaneously, at around 7 o’clock. They did a huge effort to get out of bed before they were late, they dressed up and went to have breakfast in the kitchen.

“I know you’re probably thinking about it too, so I just want to recall that yesterday was awesome,” Barry said while eating his sandwich.

“Totally awesome. I mean, wonderful,” Cisco reassured. “By the way, when you asked me what I wanted to do, what options were you considering?” he asked, thinking it was his opportunity to do so.

Barry sounded nervous when he spoke.

“Well… y-you know stuff. Like… oral sex and… the actual sex thing…” he stammered.

“Mmm,” Cisco said. “I see,”

“What?” Barry asked. “I mean, why were you asking?”

“Just to know. I’m a little curious about how will it be when we go further than this,” he confessed, being frank.

“Me too. Are we going to stick to a single way? Of doing it,” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’d like to try all ways. As long as you want to, of course,” he said, adding the last part nervously.

“Sure. I mean… let’s be clear,” Barry said, sounding confident. “I know we’re talking about the same here, who ‘tops’ who, right?” Cisco nodded slowly. They were such a school boys they were actually _blushing_. “And you’re telling me here you don’t have a preference, right?”

“….Right,” Cisco said, not knowing where that was going.

“Ok, I wanted to make sure. I think I don’t have one, either. I’m almost sure that we both have been just in one of those positions, but I don’t think I’d be uncomfortable ‘bottoming’” he said, feeling like it was weird to use such term.

“I…” Cisco started “To be honest, I’m afraid that you’ll… in the hypothetic case of me bottoming, like…” he looked down “ _Feminize_ me, if that makes any sense,” he said in a rush.

“Oh!” Barry said, almost choking on his sandwich and drinking water to avoid that from happening. “Look, both of us are really masculine and I don’t think that none of us should change that to have sex. It doesn’t mean you –or me, if that’s the case- will have to act like a chick or anything. Maybe we’ll find a way we’re more comfortable in, but let’s promise each other that won’t mean anything like _that_ ,” he said, stopping what he was doing to look Cisco directly in the eyes.

“I’m so glad you think that!” He exclaimed, smiling. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before speaking again. “Promised. A million times promised,” he said.

“A million times promised,” Barry repeated.

* * *

“Iris! Hi,” Barry said on his phone.

“ _Hi! What’s up?_ ” she asked.

“Not much… well, actually, kind of. Do you think you can come by noon to have lunch? With Joe.”

“ _I can at noon thirty,_ ” Barry heard.

“No problem. See you at noon thirty at… I don’t know, Pizza Hut?”

“ _Ok, that works for me,_ ” she said and it was easy to picture her grin at the moment.

“See you, then,” Barry said.

“ _See you,_ ” she replied before hanging up.

And Barry didn’t know when was the last time he’d been that nervous. He had a knot in his stomach he couldn’t get to disappear mentally, and he wondered how bad it would be by noon thirty.

* * *

At 12:45pm, at their closest Pizza Hut, Joe, Iris and Barry were eating their pizzas and as soon as Joe finished his, he asked:

“So, what brought up this meeting today?”

“Yeah, you told me something was going on,” Iris said, still eating a slice of the pizza she’d been sharing with Barry.

“Well, yeah. I wanted to tell you something. It’s about who I’m dating, you know,” he said, and just received anxious glances of his family. “Ok, well… I’ll get over the worst part first,” he said.

Joe’s eyebrows lift, what did he mean by ‘the worst part’?

“The hardest thing to say….” He said, and regretted he’d started that sentence. _Do it quickly. Get over it as fast as possible_ , he meditated on his head. “It’s a guy. Not a girl. And before you say anything else, because I’m just losing my mind here, is Cisco,” he said, wanting to go away now before acknowledging their reactions.

He took deep breaths and realized he’d just gotten over the hardest part: saying the facts. They knew Cisco, right? Cisco was a good kid. They didn’t have to be mad at him. _RIGHT?_

“Oh my God, is this for real? You’re together?” Iris asked, stunned.

“Yes. What do you think about it?” He asked looking both of them in the eye.

“I’m a little surprised, that’s true, but… I’m happy! You can’t choose who you love.” She said, grinning and holding his hand over the table to show him support.

“And what about you? You’re quiet,” Barry said talking to Joe.

“I’m pretty much shocked, that’s true. All these nights you’ve been staying at Cisco’s, oh my… but, I don’t think less of any of you for that,” he said, considering Cisco too.

“Oh my God, he was so worried about what you’d think of him, and I’m still a little worried, indeed, about everything,” Barry said. His head was a rush of thoughts.

“Listen,” Joe told him “Calm down. We’re your family. We’re never going to turn you down. He’s a good person, and he’s your friend. That’s the most important,” he told him.

Barry looked down, quite overwhelmed.

“I’m so glad to know you told us. It’s understandable you kept it for you some time but know you can count on us, just as always,” Iris said trying to cheer him up.

“It really means the world to me,” he said, looking up again, his eyes watery, but he was smiling.

Joe was touched for seeing him going through that. He had no idea how brave he had to be to do such thing.

They talked a little more about the subject, Joe and Iris both trying to make Barry feel as comfortable as possible, always remembering him they supported him, and that he had no reason to feel worried, and maybe the best part was that they even mentioned Cisco when it came to the comfort and lovely words.

Two more persons they didn’t have to worry about. Now, at least for him, just his father was left on the list.

* * *

Barry rushed in the lab after his meal, and Cisco almost jumped out of his chair.

“How did it go?” He asked standing up.

“Perfect. I really didn’t expect them to freak out, but you know, it still feels better to know they didn’t actually do it,” he said.

“Did you tell Joe and Iris today?” Caitlin asked trying to understand their conversation.

“Oh, yeah,” Barry answered, turning to face her. “I forgot to tell you, but I just did, it went great,” he said, still grinning.

“I’m really happy about that!” She cheered from the med bay.

“Me too,” Cisco said looking up at Barry, who gave him a quick peck. “Can we officially stop hiding stuff, then?”

“Yes, finally. I just have to tell my dad, I want him to know even when I don’t necessarily have to tell him,” Barry said. “And by the way, you told me about things being awkward with Joe, and everything, but it’s totally fine, I mean, he told me to tell you not to worry about it.”

“For real?” Cisco asked Barry nodded. “That’s just so good! Oh, God. And what about Iris? Did she tell you the line?”

“What line?” Caitlin asked.

“Cisco and I bet she’d tell me at least one line implicit or explicitly saying she was happy I got over her” he explained and turned to Cisco. “And she didn’t! You owe me 20 bucks,”

“Dammit. I’m still going to ask her if you’re not lying,” he said giving Barry the bill.

* * *

The day went by and The Flash didn’t have a lot of work for that afternoon. At 5:45, Barry grabbed his coat and started saying his goodbyes. Cisco was at his workshop, throwing away the old tech he hadn't gotten rid of yet.

He heard a knock on the doorway, and when he turned around, it was Barry.

“I’m going to tell my dad,” Barry told Cisco as he entered the room.

“I know, but, you mean like, now?” He asked, putting away the black garbage bag he'd been using.

“Yeah,” he said grinning. “Cisco, I really want to stop hiding you. And he’s the only one that doesn’t already know. I’ll go now,” he said and stood up beside Cisco’s chair.

“That’s great.” Cisco said in a low voice. 

“I have to go because visiting time is ‘til 6 o’clock." Barry stepped in front of him and cupped his face with both hands. "I’ll call you when I’m done and we’ll probably meet later,” he said before kissing him on his forehead to pull apart and and leave at super speed.

* * *

Barry took the phone, almost trembling, remembering that this person in front of him was his only ‘real’ family. It made him feel so worried about his reaction. How he took things would mean a lot to him, even when he didn’t have to deal with that fact personally.

“Hi, dad,” he said, smiling anxiously.

“Hey, slugger,” his father replied. “How’s everything going?”

“Fine, fine, it’s just…” he said, looking away. “Oh God dad I have to tell you something,” he took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. “I’m so… mortified about telling you, dad, because the last thing I want on this planet is to disappoint you,” he said.

“Barry, listen, I don’t think you’ll ever disappoint me. What is this about? _Speeding_ things?” He asked, insinuating something Flash-related.

“No, it’s nothing to do with that,” he sighed. He didn’t want to say anything else. But he had to, now, _agh_. “It’s about… a new person. Well, it’s not a new person, but I’m dating them. I… I’m…” he said and his voice broke. His eyes were teary and he couldn’t continue his speech.

“You can tell me anything, Barry. I’ll always love you,” Henry said and tears rolled down Barry’s face.

“Oh, dad, I wish I didn’t feel this scared… I’m… I just don’t know how to say it. You see, this one person in my life… I love them, deeply. I think besides Iris this is the only time I’ve fallen in love like this. It was sudden and I hadn’t realized how I felt until I don’t know… a lot of stuff happened, I wish I didn’t have  to keep that a secret but he asked me to do it,” he said and noticed: he’d already said it was him. He didn’t say anything else as he realized his ‘mistake’ and waited for his father to tell him something before he continued.

“If this is what your scandal is about, I’m telling you, it’s ok Barry. Who is it?” his father told him. He decided he wouldn’t tell him his real long discourse before knowing who he was.

“Ahm, you remember Cisco, right? My friend from STAR Labs,” he said and his father nodded. “It’s him, I… don't know where my feelings came from, but they just did and… I love him. He’s super funny, and makes me laugh, and we have a lot in common and-”

“Barry,” his father said and made a pause. “You don’t have to explain yourself so much. I know what love is like. And all I can say, it’s that I know how much he means to you because you came here to tell me about him. And that’s a good lot. I… never saw this coming, that’s right, but, you know what, all a father wants is their sons to be happy. And I met Cisco, he seems like a really nice guy. If you’re happy with him, I can’t tell you to leave him just because it’s not ‘normal’. I love you, son, and no matter what that’s not going to change.”

“Dad… I…” he said as he wiped off his tears “God. I’m still shaking. My heart is… really fast,” he smiled at the ironical statement, and so did his dad. “You know, I already told my friends and Joe and everything, but, telling you, I was…. Terrified like you have no idea. I really feel like… I could explode, right now. These last days of telling everyone have been so stressful. I’m… God, really stressed.”

“Calm down, Barry. It’s fine. I don’t want you to keep stressing on this. Just… calm down. It’s fine, I swear it is. I swear I still love you.”

“I love you dad, and you know I’m still working on getting you out of here.”

“I don’t want you to waste your life trying to fix mine, Barry. I want you to achieve your dreams and to do what you want without worrying about this old man here,”

“Dad-”

“Don’t. It’s not even the time for this discussion again. Right now I think you should go with someone,” he said smiling.

“Fine. I think I had to go soon anyway. Dad, I love you. I’m coming again soon.”

“I know, and I love you. Enjoy your time with Cisco.”

That's the last he said before Barry stood up and left.

* * *

“Hey, Cisco?” Barry said on his phone, getting out of Iron Heights.

“ _Hi, you. Start telling,_ ”

“It went great. I even received a talk about parental love and everything. But really, he isn’t disappointed, he still loves me, and he told me everything he wanted was for me to be happy. Nothing I didn’t want to hear.”

“ _I’m glad; I told you everything would be fine!_ ”

“Yeap, you did…. Hey, would you like to go to my place tonight? To have dinner. With Joe there. So you know, we can just… break the ice.”

“ _Oh, I’m, mmm, I think I’d really like to._ ”

“Great! You don’t have to worry about anything; I’ll make sure it’s all fine. Just the three of us, I don’t think Iris will be able to go.”

“ _Yeah, it’s fine,_ ” He said overthinking why that was good, and it was because he felt like it was actually necessary that talk, moment, or _whatever_ just with them. No Iris. Nothing he had against her, it was just that Joe's consent about this relationship was really symbolic for him. I mean, he was his couple’s dad. _And_ his friend. And one of the closest kind-of-father-figures he had (Besides Wells). He didn’t want to feel awkward when he were alone with Joe after the new announcement, and it was a great idea that the first time that happened Barry were present. It would make things a lot easier for everyone.

“I guess. Are you still at STAR?”

“ _Yes, are you going to give me a lift?_ ”

Barry didn’t reply and Cisco felt a rush of the wind that messed his hair up.

“Of course I am,” he said smiling and standing in front of him.

Barry carried Cisco and ran to his house. When they arrived at his front door, before stepping in, Barry put Cisco down and looked him in the eyes.

“Hi, handsome,” Barry said and pulled him into a kiss.

“Hi, babe,” Cisco replied after the short peck.

They closed the distance again between them and kissed again a little longer.

Without any of them noticing beforehand, the door was opened and they almost died of a heart attack. They pulled apart and turned to face a little shocked Joe.

“Joe!” Barry exclaimed, his cheeks crimson.

“Sorry for hearing noise on my door and going to check what was it.”

“Right,” Barry replied and turned to Cisco.

“Hi, Joe,” the engineer said.

“Hi, Cisco. I wish I hadn’t seen that,” he said and let them in.

“Trust me, so do we,” Barry said. “Anyway, I invited Cisco over to dinner. To… talk.”

“You’re telling me you want me out of the house?” Joe asked.

“No!” Barry said. “I want you to have dinner with us,” he clarified.

“Now _that_ sounds reasonable,” he said and walked to the kitchen.

Cisco looked worriedly at Barry.

“What a nice welcoming,” he said, referring to moments before.

“There’s no need to worry. I mean, I think I died too but he’s going to get used to it,” he said and before waiting for an answer he took Cisco’s hand to step into the kitchen together.

“Is there something to eat? I could go and buy something,” Barry told Joe.

“No, here I got spaghetti and some frozen leftover sauce Iris made last time she came,” Joe said peeking his head over the refrigerator door.

“Perfect,” Barry said.

* * *

The night went by, and they ate the pasta with the _wonderful_ sauce Iris had made. At the beginning, Cisco was nervous and quiet, but he managed to ease up and to relax a little. None of them mentioned their relationship, but maybe it was the best thing to do, and maybe all they needed was to get used to being ‘together’ around people (just like people had to get used to them).

It was a good dinner, and there were no awkward silences despite everything (Thank God).  Now the question was: would Barry take Cisco home? Would he do that and stay at his place? Or would he take him there and get back to his house? Or, was Cisco going to stay at _his_ place?

Cisco, of course, assumed he had to leave because it was the right thing to do.

“I think it’s time for me to go. Dinner was great, Joe. Thanks for everything,” Cisco told Joe.

“No, you don’t have to go,” Barry interrupted Joe who hasn’t even spoken. “Can he stay?”

“Yeah. I have no problems with that, just like before. Just… you know, _be safe_ ,” Joe told Barry, looking at him with a knowing look.

“JOE!” Barry shouted with his eyes opened wide. Really? ‘You can stay and fuck but please use condom?’ Dads just don’t say that these days.

* * *

Later that night, Barry and Cisco were cuddling on Barry’s bed quietly. It was already 11pm, Joe was in his bedroom since nine and they had dedicated to watch TV and basically resting since then. They exchanged a look and kissed. God, something inside Barry’s chest still made him feel dirty about it. You may wonder what I mean by ‘it’, but it’s not like he knew it. He guessed it was everything. Kissing. A guy. The first guy ever he’d kissed. It was so different. A guy that used to be his friend. I mean, _just_ his friend. Cisco. On the lips. Knowing they had gotten sexual already. Remembering the hotness of that moment.

Yeah, that he meant by ‘it’.

Cisco’s hand was cupping Barry’s face and for a moment, he had control over the kiss. Even though Barry hadn’t been obsessively controlling or anything before, the switch of roles was evident. Or recognizable, at least. The mechanical engineer slipped his tongue in the speedster’s mouth and suddenly he had him pinned against his bed desperately.

Barry felt confident and decided to show Cisco how he was feeling. Besides, he bet Cisco was having the same problems. Barry lifted his hips and rubbed his groin with Cisco’s, who moaned, pressed back and separated his lips with no forewarn.

Barry’s eyebrows frowned and he felt worrying approaching in his stomach.

“Something wrong?” Barry asked, confused.

“No. I just… want you- want us to try something. If you’re willing to, of course,” Cisco answered.

“What you got in that mind of yours?” Barry asked, now smirking.

“I want to watch you. Getting off. While I talk dirty to you,” he said and kissed Barry again. Didn’t want him to notice his massive blush at his words. When he broke the kiss, he asked, “what do you think?”

“I…I’d be embarrassed,” Barry said, looking away, with a blush showing on his neck.

Cisco cupped his face and looked him in the eyes.

“Let me tell you, that that’s what I like the most,” Cisco said, referring to the fact that Barry would be actually _embarrassed_. God, it was hot. “Please? You know you can trust me. I’d never laugh at you or anything like that.” He said in his most convincing voice. And of course, Barry couldn’t deny that tone.

It was ok, right? Cisco wouldn’t laugh at him. He knew it was going to be hot. He completely got it. He knew he could get off on that too, watching someone in that intimate moment. Just that this time he was _that_ person, but it worked anyway.

And after all, Cisco would participate. It wasn’t going to be creepy. He was going to be there with him, wasn’t he? Talking to him, making sure he was alright.

“Ok. Just…. I’m nervous, I think. But- let’s just do it.”

Cisco nodded and rolled off him. He sat beside him and watched how Barry took off his clothes. Barry’s face turned scarlet as his suit when he started removing his underwear as well, feeling exposed and vulnerable. He was already getting hard.

“I like so much what I see. C’mon, I want to learn how you like it,” Cisco said inviting Barry to touch himself. He did as he was told and started stroking his dick slowly since the dryness made it a little difficult to slide his palm.

Barry remained red and closed his eyes, trying to get over the embarrassment he was feeling.

“Would you please, baby, open your eyes for me?” Cisco asked leaning forward and brushing his lips against Barry’s neck, and cheeks, and ears. He pulled apart, and Barry had opened his eyes, his pupils dilated as he looked straight at Cisco’s eyes. “Do you feel embarrassed?”

Barry nodded.

“Don’t be, ok. I want you to remember…. When we touched. God, Barry. Your hands on my dick. Do you remember that? You were awesome. And mine in your dick, Jesus… you were so hot, baby. You cummed so soon. Can you please imagine that’s my hand on your dick right now?” Cisco placed his hand on Barry’s stomach, where his cock would be in a few moments.

“Mmmhmmm,” he said and his movements accelerated.

“I am so eager to fuck you, Barry. Just as I am for you to fuck me. What do you prefer first?” He grabbed Barry’s balls, driving him crazy.

Barry’s hand sped up once more, almost at superspeed. “That you fuck me. Make love to me.”

“Oh, so we got a bottom Barry here? Let me talk to you about it, then. Imagine how my hard cock would feel inside of you. Inside of your tight ass. I bet you’d beg me to fuck you harder. To fill you. Is that right?” Cisco was struggling with his own hardness, trying not to lose it.

“I… I’d really like that,” Barry replied, allowing himself to close his eyes for a second. He moaned and the images in his head were driving him straight to the end.

“Keep it low baby. We don’t want anyone else to find out about this.”

Barry placed his left hand, which had been free, in his mouth to shut himself up. He couldn’t help closing his eyes longer this time.

Cisco approached him slowly and took him his hand off his mouth.

“Don’t stop touching yourself,” he said and kissed him hard. Deeply. Fiercely. Wildly. Wetly.

Cisco couldn’t see but he absolutely felt how Barry’s strokes became faster until his hand was literally vibrating all along his cock, paying special attention to its head, which was dripping precum already. Cisco didn’t care about not looking. It had been enough for him. He knew it hadn’t been easy for Barry, either.

Barry came and moaned in his throat without pulling apart of cisco’s thick lips. Cisco bit his lip then and Barry could perfectly feel the prominent silhouette of Cisco’s dick hard against his leg. With some effort, he slid his hand inside Cisco’s bottoms and after a few strokes, Cisco broke the kiss to drown in his mouth as much as he could a loud moan that was close to escaping his lips. His eyes were fully closed and when he finished ejaculating, he opened his eyes again and looked at Barry. He was so handsome after sex things. His eyes sparkling and his face sweaty and red.

“Oh my God,” Barry whispered.

Cisco got off him and they kind of tried to ignore the mess they had done.

“Did I go too far? On the dirty talk, I mean,” Cisco asked caringly, stoking Barry’s temples with the back of his hand.

“No,” Barry said not convincing enough. “You know I felt vulnerable at first, but then you really made me get lost in it.”

“Oh. I’m glad. I thought I might had gone too personal or something.”

“It’s good to get personal, Cisco. We’re _boyfriends_. I do trust you. Even when it’s hard to get off in front of you. But it was awesome, seriously.”

“Good. Everything I said was getting me off, as well, anyway. And about what you said, me making love to you and so… do you mean it? Or was it a thing of the moment?”

“I… I think I mean it. I wasn’t even thinking straight. But I could completely mean it if I were.” Barry cupped Cisco’s cheek and pulled him in for a short kiss.

“Yikes. I really look forward to that,” Cisco giggled nervously.

Barry made sure to get some tissues to clean themselves up before they fell asleep, which they did curl up together, under the light sheets of Barry’s bed.      

* * *

“You know what would be awesome?” Cisco asked Barry from his desk.

“What?” He replied looking up from his phone.

“To have a double date,” Cisco said. Barry lifted his eyebrows, he was surprised. “Don’t give me that look! Think about it, it’d be nice.”

“With who? Iris and Eddie?” He asked considering it. It had gone so wrong that time he went on a double date with Linda and them. But it would be different with Cisco. Now everything’s different.

“I was thinking more like Caitlin and Ronnie, we’re closer to them,” Cisco replied.

“Right…” Barry said quietly because there Cisco had a good point. “I just think they’re a little busy in their engagement thing. We can ask them anyway.” Barry told him.

“Sure. And if they can’t go, then we ask Iris and Eddie.”

* * *

When they asked her out, Caitlin had explained Cisco and Barry that she was planning a birthday surprise for Ronnie and that she was busy preparing everything to travel with him to Los Roques (apparently an island in Venezuela as idyllic ad Hawaii just that much closer to the US so it was cheaper to travel even by plane).

One week and a half later, they were at the Central City Amusement Park with Iris and Eddie, everyone having a blast. Eddie got Iris a giant teddy bear, and Barry had bought popcorn for the four of them. Cisco had paid for the tickets that allowed them to get in almost every game in the park.

Iris, well, she was the spoiled girl. She insisted on being the one who drove them back home for being so nice to her and not letting her pay anything.

When the night was almost over, and they thought they had gone to all of the park games, Cisco realized they hadn’t yet done the most romantic one of all. Go to the Ferris Wheel.

As soon as he pointed that out, all of them agreed to go to end their double date properly.

Each pair got in one passenger car and they made sure to enjoy the attraction.

While Eddie and Iris probably made out (They had no way of knowing, but it wasn’t their business anyway), Cisco leaned on Barry’s shoulder quietly. Barry’s hand was around his waist comforting him softly. Cisco then looked up and directly into Barry’s eyes.

“Thanks for agreeing to come on this double date. I know you weren’t too sure about it,” Cisco said.

“I’d do it again if it made you happy… besides, I’m having a great time with them,” Barry replied looking down and then to the cabin in front of them, where Iris and Eddie were.

When he turned to Cisco again, he leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips.

“Barry, uhm, you know?” Cisco participated after the short kiss, still resting his forehead against Barry’s, their eyes shut.

“Hm?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to quit the vice of your damn mouth,” Cisco whispered brushing slightly their mouth together. He felt Barry’s mouth turn into a smile.

“I’m glad ’cause I don’t think I can quit yours, either,” Barry replied and kissed Cisco again, their mouths slowly moving together firmly but also sweetly. Cisco took Barry’s bottom lip in his and sucked it softly before giving him a peck again and pulling apart carefully. They looked in each other’s watery eyes.

“I love you,” Cisco told him.

“I love you too,” Barry replied and continued to kiss his lover.

This definitely worked… and it would keep working.

* * *

"I'm an addict for all that you do; you're the only drug I wanna do."

_-Maroon 5, New Love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it! Hopefully one day I'll find the right inspiration to write this verse a smutty ending ;)!


End file.
